shooting_star_showdownfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ABetterNameThanThat/SSS Ultimate Custom Night
If you don't know what UCN is, well basically it is just a game made by the creator of FNAF. It has 50 random characters chosen to be in one entire night. You can choose who is active and how diffucult they are. What I'm doing is that I am gonna make a simple draft of the game but with SSS characters. It will be a bit different. If this game ever gets created, there might be voices. Of course, I haven't learnt coding yet sadly. You can choose your character's mechainc if you want to. If you're not is SSS, I might try and fit you in somehow. SSS Pixelations is continuing. (WORK IN PROGRESS) Note: SSS UCN is renamed to Ultimate Custom Showdown. Characters mechaincs Computery - He will be sitting on your office shutted down. If you see him turning back on, quickly turn off the wifi. The problem is, turning off the wifi also deactivates your cameras. If he completes booting up, you're dead. Also, if your on the moniter, Computery might glitch it out a bit. Peanut - He just sits there next to the "Emergency Room Door". Slowly his shell peels off, when he is fully peeled, he will run into your office. His sound cue is a loud crack. A loud bang means you succesfully blocked off Peanut. Cat Hat - He will be seen playing with his yarn near some yarn supply. He can't reach the supply, so when he's seen without any, repeatedly tap one of the yarn balls for him. If he purrs, it means he is content. If he is miaowing rapidly, it means he wants another ball. Distorted Drone - He'll be moving around, occasionally going through the office. He can go through the middle hall. If you see him on the middle hallway try and close it on him. If his extra arms are out, it's too late, since the doors won't work anymore. He might eventually attack you, but others might get you first. Toonie - He wants all the attention! If you don't look at him enough, he will get enraged. If you hear a loud "grrrrrr" then use the exit door to shut him off. If you mess up for the third time, he will break down the exit door. Mr Pizza - He will be asleep in a giant pizza box. If you turn off the music box, he will slowly wake up. When he wakes up, he will slowly go to your office. He will go to the middle hall. Use the flashlight to blind him. He won't go away, he will remain blind in the door. If your turn on the music box, he will go back to sleep in the pizza box. There is a big chance that he might come at you even if the lights are open. Noise usually wakes him up faster. Pendy - Werefox. Horray. She will run to the middle hall. Close the curtains to stop her. Closing the curtains might stop you from seeing a few of the characters. It will also make the room a bit hotter because I said so. OSS - He will give you a ping. Go to the SSS discord and read the message. If you don't he will kill you. He may also shake your moniter around. Close the moniter to make it stop. Sotp Sign - He will teleport in your office. Go to the discord and try to ban him. He will only appear once. Agro - He can go through both doors and the vent. Only one at a time, and he is very slow. Heaters and opening the window makes him stop. Ice Cube's Star - He might appear through the window. Close the window, and predict when you pass him. Cheese Pudding - He will be on your ceiling sometimes. If your desk is dripping with cheese, look at the ceiling and flash the flashlight at him. Domino - She will be knocked by a couple more dominos. When she finally gets knocked over, she might come out from the ceiling, so close the trapdoor to stop her. The trapdoor will open automatically close after 6 seconds, so time perfectly. Launchpad- He will create loud noises, and attract noise sensitive animatronics if you don't pull his plug. He will come from the middle hallway. He will come from the middle hall. He also draisn your power. Pine Needle- Pineneedle will throw a revenge token on your desk. If you don't remove it, some characters will become more aggressive. After 5 seconds, the Revenge Token is unremovable. She will come from the Middle Hall. Trashy - Initially disguised as a trash bag in the office, if enough of his friends are stopped (his friends are peanut, computery and stell), he will come to life. When he comes to life, he will disable the monitor for half a minute. If none of his friends are active, he will disable the moniter for only 15 seconds randomly. You can make Trashy stop by flashing at the lifeless body. Pelter - Will ask to be your friend. Type in "Yes" to make him go away. If you don't, he'll start repeating it, distracting you and attracting characters. He will come from the Middle Hallway. Red - He sells you stuff. Yep. You can buy nails, locks, tokens etc. If he's diffuculty is zero, each item cost 5 stars. The higher the diffuculty the more expensive his items are, and the more he will demand free stars. If you don't give him the demanded stars, he will attack you. Po - He will block your cameras. There is no way of avoiding him. Other Po - He will enter your office with no warning what so ever. There will be a tiny laugh, and to make him go away you have to stare at him, and not look at the moniter. If you look at the moniter, he will steal the flashlight and break a door. Stell - He will come from the exit door. Open the window to let in the wind to get him out, before he heats up the room and burn you alive. Shape - He will teleport in your office. Use the flashlight to get him out. He can deactivate everything. Polygon - Will appear in the office as a random shape. Count the sides and click the correct number. Witch Hat - He will teleport in your office. Quickly use the flash light on him, or he will turn your flashlight into a stick. Rackety - She will challenge you a game to ping pong. A bit like Old Man Consenquences. There will be 3 rounds. If you lose, Rackety will kill you. She will come from the exit door. Pill - Pill will come from the Emergency Exit Door. If you don't clsoe it on him quick enough, he will ask you to choose a blue pill or a red pill. It is always the pill on the left. The blue pill is poisounous. Bucket of Sand - She will crawl through the vents. The snares don't work on her. If she appears, find her 5 missing sand piles. It is all hidden in random cameras. Burger - He will come at out in the middle hallway. Pretend your dead (look at the ceiling) or be dead! Dollar Bill - She will through the exit door. Dollar Bill will ask for a number of battery power, in exchange for the same number of star coins. If you don't do it quick enough, there is a chance she will kill you. Glacier - He is basically a puddle of water. If the room gets too cold, she will slowly spawn in. If he is fully spawned, he will glide across our room till you use the heater to melt him again. Shurikin - He will enter from the exit door. If you hear metal clanging, quickly toss a bucket of blue paint at the middle hall. Drilly - If you hear near by drilling, turn on the heater before she comes out. If your too late, she will most likely make most characters an easy entrance through the hole. Yoyle Shake - Will come in through the vent. Use the blue paint on her if she comes. Snares don't work on her. Sword - A classical go through the vent and snares will block him guy. Except he breaks the snares on his 3rd climb. Watching him slows him down. Kazoo - Will appear on the emergency exit door. If he comes in, he will walk across the floor, to the wall, and onto the ceiling. Click on him before he drops down and does obnoxious kazoo noises. Rice Ball - Will slowly go to your office. He will come through the exit door. If he enters, he will scream if you lift down your moniter. The scram is loud enough to trigger a few characters. Penguini - He will teleport in your office. If you don't flash him, he will blind you for 5 seconds, or stuns you for 5 seconds, or summons fireworks for 5 seconds. Heart - If multiple characters appears in the office, she will scream out "WAKE UP THE WUBTHERDALS". It triggers most annoyed characters. Red Velvet Cake - He will only appear on your desk once each night. You have 3 seconds to use to blue paint on him and he'll run away in shame. Plastic Wallet - She will barge in through the trapdoor very slowly. The more you use the cameras, the more close she gets. The only way to lure her away is by staring at her. The closer she is, the longer it takes for you to stare at her. Closing the trapdoor doesn't work on her. Pentagon - He will come through the vent. Use the sanres to block him off. If he comes in, he will block every single camera at the same time. He is also in your office. To get him get out, click on all 5 of his sides Chainball - If he is in front of the exit door, he will smash it down, making it unclosable. The heater will stop him. Cup - He will stay in your office. He will slowly topple off the shelf. Clcik on him before he falls and smashes on the floor, alerting most characters. Otomotone - He will come from the exit door. You will have to play a music do-it-the-right-time game while continuing the night. If you fail, he will kill you. Thistle - He is in the office on top of a pot. Give him blue paint if he starts to get aggresive. Pandora Book -She will wake up in a percent amount of chance if Pendy was prevented. She will charge in any of the doors. Use the heater if you hear her cue. Doors have no affect on her. She will also slow down if the room is too cold. Wafflesarecool - He will swim happily in his fish bowel. If he stop swimming, electrify the water. Beehive - Will summon bees in the room. Quickly click on flowers to energise it. They will eventually go away. Beehive comes from the exit door. The bees will jumpscare you if you don't energise the flowers. Bandage - You will randomly get a cut on your hand. Find Bandage to get healed or you'll get killed by him. Green Starry - He works like Dee Dee. He will spawn an exclusive character. Unlike Dee Dee, he can't summon normal characters. Exclusive Characters Nekomimi Headphones - The more noise you make, the more close she gets. And she crawls in the vent. You will hear unusual music if she gets too near you. Make your office fully silence to fend her away. If she comes in, she will fully deafen you. Bert - He will scream "YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" and will run speedily to your office. He will deactivate pretty much everything for 5 seconds if he gets in. Science Book - Will appear in your office, telling you random facts, on and on, doing a distraction. If you're not paying attention, WSB will appear on your cameras, and if it takes too long for you to notice, WSB will kill you. Tattle Tail - He will say "Tattletail, that's me!" and Mama will appear. Use the flashlight. Yoylecake - Does nothing at all. Colour Game Boy - You will see him climbing on the ship from the window. Keep an eye on him, and if he gets too close, make sure to play his minigame. If you don't play the minigame or fail the minigame, he will kill you. Guest - He will appear on the counter, if you don't click him he will play a loud 'OOF' sound and make a random animatronic more aggressive. JITB: Permanently in his enraged state, JITB will only attack if one of the doors are closed. He will use his knife to start tearing the door out, and you have to play the music box, which will make him stop. Glitch_Bird - Every 15 seconds he will summon a loading screen on the moniter. Close it before it turns 100%。 Leaf - He will randomly spawn in the office. He will grow trees in the office, either blocking your view or helping block a few characters. Horror Match- Horror Match is extremely deadly, being able to kill you without entering your room. HM traverses the vents, and the snare has a 50/50 chance of working. Thus, if she gets too close to the vent, she sticks her arm out and stabs the player. She only has 20% chance on being spawned. Harold Trashys - They make annoying noises and blocks the screen for 25 seconds. The Wall - Will be summoned in your office. He pauses everyone and you for 10 seconds, then releases everyone afterwards. Evil Black Circles - One circle will appear in the office. They will force you to only use one thing at a time, though, they give you the infinite amount for each item. Red- To access cameras, vents and trapdoor without losing power. Purple - To move around. Green - To interact with the window and heater. Yellow - To use doors or snares. Blue - To use the blue paint. Salmon - He will somehow be in the fish bowel Wafflesarecool is in. Click on him in four areas to get rid of him. Distorted Burger - He will slowly build himself up in the office. If he is fully built, flash at him so he dies. Wesly - He will flood the office with water. Gotta Sweep - He will sweep away one character each night. He will cause a lot of noise doing it. Red's Shop Lines Toonie "GRRRRRR!" "That was really mean of you!" "I'm reporting you to staff!" Mr Pizza "Really makes me think, who are you?" "Where's my moncole?" "You have awoken my deathly sleep" “ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Computery "Oh that's too bad...you need to be reminded that this is only a game" "For the exchange on turning me on, I'll turn you off" "Hey! At least it isn't Toonie!" "(Music is heard playing)" Peanut “This is boring" (Safe) "Is my shell falling off" (When the shell is coming off) "TIME TO DIE" (When he comes) "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU BLOODY" (When he comes) "Good going! My rage is filled and you didn't stop it! I guess I will enrage onto your failure!" Science Book "I can't help you, you have a facehugger on your face." "...what Pendy said." "Too lazy to think of a quirky line." Pendy "BARK BARK BARK BARK!" "GROWLLLLLLLLLL" "Haha! The sharpness of my teeth will hunt you down!" Launchpad "FEEL THE RHYTHM!" "OH YEAH!" Pineneedle "Sorry, but gotta save myself" "Hope you enjoy this!" Horror Match "It's time for you to go down...." "Your time has come..." "Meet my hand" Trashy "I'm just a trash bag, nothing to see here" "My friends need to get to you" "LET MY FRIENDS THROUGH" Dollar Bill "Give me power and I'll give you money!" "Use this to buy a prize" "This is a trade you can't refuse!" Pelter "Lets be friends!" "Hey, lets be friends." "Come on buddy!" "I'm getting very tired, please be my friend!" "Be my friend now!" "Yay! I hope to see you again sometime!" OSS "You have one unread message!" "YOU HAVE ONE UNREAD MESSAGE" "READ THE FREAKING MESSAGE" "despacito despacito despacito (10x)" "Where's my Super Soup?" "Ha, get trolled." Pandora Book "What the?! Sounds like Pendy's in trouble!" (When she wakes up) "I see you....." (When she is close {1}) "I know what you're doing there....." (When she is close {2}) "Imposter!....." (When she is close {3}) "P-Pendy?....." (When she is close {4}) "I am COMING!" (When she is charging at you {Cue 1}) "Ready or not! HERE I COME!" (When she is charging at you {Cue 2}) "You're gonna GET IT!" (When she is charging at you {Cue 3}) "Ack! Dangit! I hate the heat!" (When she is prevented by the heater {1}) "Darn! You got me! I will get you next time!" (When she is prevented by the heater {2}) "Gah! This isn't the last time you'll see me!" (When she is prevented by the heater {3}) "*shivering* I-If only i-it w-wasn't so g-gosh darn c-c-cold!....." (When she slows down when the room is too cold) "How's it like to be tipped over and poured out?! HUH?!" (Death Quote 1) "Don't EVER think of talking to ME, Pendy, or ANY of my friends! CAPISCE?!" (Death Quote 2) "You are as almost as fragile as that ceramic coward!" (Death Quote 3) "Hey! Wanna see the basement of the Magic Mansion?!....." (Death Quote 4) "I hate you!..... Not as much as OSS, Po, and Cup, but I still hate you!....." (Death Quote 5) Red Velvet Cake "Come on out" "Let Me in" "Shhh" "Don't Be Shy" "Open the window please" Cameras *Cam 1: Kitchen *Cam 2: Contestant Hallway *Cam 3: Staffroom *Cam 4: Red's Shop *Cam 5: Emergency Exit Hallway *Cam 6: The Middle Hallway *Cam 7: Random Room *Cam 8: The Bathroom *Cam 9: Through the Trapdoor *Ventalation What the office will look like, and some of the things you can do The office will take place in the control room of the Super Star Ship. There will be a giant glass window on the front. There is also buttons and stuff. The important things are: *The Moniter (Click S or hover your mouse on the grey bar below) *The Trap Door. (Click W to look upwards. Some characters might pop out of there. Click W again to go look back to normal. Click on the trapdoor to close it. The trapdoor only closes for 5 seconds, and will be rebooted in 10 seconds) *The Flashlight (Click Z or ctrl to activate) *Window (Click Q to open and close. Used to cool the room) *Heater (Click E to turn on or off) *Emergency Exit Door (Some characters might come out of there. Click A to close it. It also drains power) *Middle Door (Some characters might come out of there. It is unclosable) *Vent (You can't close the vent, there are only snares. Some people come out of there) *Power Generator (It makes noise, but gives you power) *The Curtains (Some characters appear on it. If they do come, drag the curtains to cover the window. Using the curtains makes the room hotter. Use the flashlight for a clearer view.) *The Music Box (It lowers the noise a bit, it also drains power) *Blue Paint (Click B to toss it. Can only be used six times.) There is a total of 175% power. Make sure not to get too cold or too hot. Easter Egg: If you type in "SHAPE", Shape will appear in the roster with some other Polygon possesed characters. Easter Egg 2: If you type in "DOODLE", some of the characters will be doodlified. The office will also be doodled. Category:Blog posts